shortlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicole Miller
Nicole Miller is a fictional character on the New Zealand soap opera Shortland Street. She is portrayed by Sally Martin. She first appeared on the show in October 2009 as a very mysterious character with a secret. Nicole is a Bisexual Theatre Nurse. She originates from Invercargill and her family lives in Tauranga. She dated long time character Maia Jeffries. Nicole returned to Shortland Street on 27 April 2010 and is now dating Maia once again. Character history 'Arrival at Shortland Street' Nicole was first shown having a drink at the IV bar by Maia. Maia found her sexually attractive and talked to her but it didn't go any further. The next day Maia was horrified to find that this young attractive nurse was a newbie nurse at Shortland Street. Nicole instantly took a shine to Morgan Braithwaite with unclear intentions which Maia found suspicious and suspected that Nicole was hitting on Morgan. Nicole eventually moved in with Morgan, which Hunter did not like, as he thought something suspicious was going on as well and he moved out. As did Gerald. Morgans friends suddenly realized something was wrong and maybe Nicole was planning something as she was isolating Morgan from her friends. Maia told Morgan that Nicole might be hitting on her and Morgan confronted Nicole. It turned out that Nicole's father had recently died and after reading the will, Nicole and her siblings discovered he had another daughter and that daughter was Morgan. Nicole even had letters to prove it. At first Morgan didn't accept this and ignored Nicole, but eventually the two became great friends and did everything together. Friendship with Morgan and getting to know Maia Morgan and Nicole continued being best friends and Hunter and Gerald eventually came to accept this. Nicole was obviously attracted to Maia and viceaversa but Nicole tried to get as far away from Maia as she could when she found out Maia murdered Ethan Pierce. One night when Morgan and Nicole were having a drink, Kierans brother Sean introduced himself as Sid and blatantly hit on Morgan. He carried on like this for the next few days and invited the two of them to a party. Nicole invited Daniel Potts to go with them. Sean drugged Morgans drink with ecstasy but Nicole ended up drinking it. The next day it all came out and Nicole showing her dislike for Sean. Nicole tried things with Maia again and it seemed the two might make a good couple. Except when Don Lennox, the killer of Craig Valentine and attempted murderer of Justine Jones, Ethan Pierce and Brooke Freeman died on the operating table, the two could not share an opinion. Maia knew what it was like to take a life and felt sorry for him passing as he had a family. Nicole thought it was good he got what he deserved. Death of Morgan On December 18, 2009, Morgan was accidentally struck and killed by Kieran Mitchell who blamed it on a drunken Rachel McKenna. The next day Hunter, Gerald and Nicole found Morgans body on the side of the road. Nicole did not cope well and lunged at Rachel at Morgans wake. But eventually Nicole got over it. At Sophie and Kieran's wedding, it was discovered it wasn't Rachel who killed Morgan and Nicole apologized. 'Relationship with Maia and departure' In early 2010, Maia and Nicole started a relationship. But Nicole was very immature and preferred to go clubbing while Maia preferred to sit back and watch DVDs. Nicole was often yelled at by Maia for going out partying and vice versa. Maia was also scared that Nicole would cheat on her with a man, nuch as Maia's dead wife had once done. Nicole could not take it and on 9 March 2010 Nicole left Ferndale as there was nothing left for her there now that Morgan had died and that she was competing for Maia with what seemed to be Jay's ghost. 'Return to the Street' In late April, Nicole rang Maia while drunk, Tania answered, and Nicole told her to tell Maia she is sorry and she still loves her. Maia and Gerald decided to go down to Tauranga to see her. She was not pleased to see them but Nicole's mother Leanne was very pleased. Leanne did not like Gerald though as she thought he was homosexual; he told her he was not. Maia realised that Nicole had not come out of the closet to her family yet. Eventually Maia convinced her to and Leanne told Nicole that she can either stay home or leave and if she leaves she will never hear from her family again. Nicole chose to stay. But that night Maia got a knock at her door in Ferndale and opened it to see Nicole. They two embraced in a passionate kiss. Category:Characters